


I’m still in love with you

by orphan_account



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Crankiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: ( possibly ) smut, Also so much fluff, Anger, Angst, Breakups, Cuddling & Snuggling, Ethan gets mad, Fluff, Gay, I don’t know what I’m doing but it’s fun to write this, Idk how to tag sorry guys, Kissing, M/M, Mark also gets mad, Pining, Slow Burn, So much angst, They’re both just mad, also horny, but still mad, i’ll probably add more tags later, just kissing the homies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: And just as quickly as the kiss had started, it ended as Mark pulled back, a disgusted expression on his face.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	1. Just a kiss between friends

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no clue what i’m doing my guys. I thought of an idea for a fanfiction, I like crankiplier, I wanted to share it with someone, so here we are

Ethan had always been somewhat attracted to Mark. He didn’t know if it was the beard, or the sculpted muscles, or… everything about him, but he’d always had a small crush. Whenever he got teased about how close he and Mark were he’d just shrug it off, making some stupid joke about it, but his thoughts always went wild. God, what he wouldn’t give just to see what it was like to kiss Mark, feel his lips against the older man’s lips. But Ethan knew Mark was madly in love with Amy, and ignored the urges he had. It would be fine, he always said to himself. He’d eventually find a boyfriend or a girlfriend. Right?

-

Not right. 2 years later, Ethan was still incredibly in love with Mark. Almost every night he dreamed of Mark passionately kissing him, running his hands through Ethan’s hair and whispering into Ethan’s ear. The very thought of it sent shivers down the younger boy’s spine. “Fuck,” Ethan groaned one night while watching one of Mark’s videos. “I can’t keep on going like this, can I? Yeah, Mark is dating Amy, but… just one kiss. If I kiss him once, I’ll be happy. Maybe tomorrow, while we’re filming?” He nodded to himself, running his hands through his hair. “It’s just a kiss between friends. Nothing more. Just two buddies, kissing each other. Jesus, I’m desperate,” he moaned into his pillow. “Who am I kidding? We’re not just friends. There has to be something more. Maybe he’ll realize that he loves me when I kiss him…?” He chuckled. “Good one, Ethan.” Flipping over onto his back and hugging his pillow to his chest, he sighed. “Just one kiss.” He drifted to sleep, dreaming of what tomorrow would bring. 

-  
( the next day, while filming )

Mark burst out laughing at one of Ethan’s jokes, falling onto the floor and wheezing. “Jesus, Ethan!” Ethan’s face shined with pride, the butterflies in his stomach going wild. /I’m going to do it,/ Ethan thought. /I’m going to kiss Mark./ 

-

“Um, Mark? Could I, uh, ask you something?” The boy nervously ran his fingers through his hair, his heart beating like crazy. 

-

“Sure, Eth!” Mark stood up, still softly chuckling. He noticed his friend’s strange behavior and frowned, tapping his foot on the tiled floor of Ethan’s kitchen. “What’s up?” Ethan moved towards Mark, looking up at him with wide eyes. “Ethan, what are you-?”

-

“Shh,” Ethan mumbled, pressing a shaky finger to Mark’s lips. “Please, Mark. Just..” He took a deep breath and kissed his best friend, a quiet whimper escaping his lips. He swore he could feel Mark melting into the kiss, swore he could hear Mark moan slightly, felt Mark’s hands move down to rest on his back as Ethan placed his hands on Mark’s face, kissing the older man more passionately than before. Ethan heard fireworks going off in his head as all his fantasies started to come true. And just as quickly as the kiss had started, it ended as Mark pulled back, a disgusted expression on his face. 

-

“What the fuck, Ethan? What the hell was that?” Mark roared, his hands shaking with anger. “You know I’m dating Amy!” Ethan whimpered, not from pleasure this time, but of fear. 

-

“Mark, it was just to see, I…” Ethan dropped his head, wiping tears from his eyes before they could fall onto his floor. “I mean… it was..” he sniffled, desperately trying to explain himself. 

-

“I’m leaving now, Ethan,” Mark growled, grabbing his belongings and storming out. “Don’t expect me to come back.” Ethan just sat there, dumbfounded as he watched his former best friend leave his house, tears running down his cheeks.


	2. Maybe it was more then just a kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At least, that’s what Mark hoped would happen. 
> 
> Spoiler alert: it wasn’t what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, 2 chapters im 2 days? I mean. I don’t have anything better do do, so hell yeah. plea s leave critiques in the comments, I wanna get better at writing fanfic- also maybe requests? Doing requests could be fun 
> 
> ( obviously this is just a piece of fiction, I respect Amy and Mika ofc :’) just wanted to say that )
> 
> Shitty shit shit i just realized all the typos i made

*** signals a dream ***

-

Mark stumbled home, his mind a whirlwind of thoughts. His best friend had just kissed him, what the fuck was he supposed to do? Did he enjoy it? No. Okay, maybe a little bit. But Mark had a girlfriend who he loved very much, and he knew they’d stay together, and one day Ethan would get over his crush. At least, that’s what Mark hoped would happen. 

-

Spoiler alert: it wasn’t what happened. As soon as Mark slammed the door to his house he was greeted by the dogs, who instantly cheered him up. “Hey, Chica! Hey, Henry! Oh, who’s the best dog in the world? It’s you guys!” He chuckled softly, giving the dogs a couple pets before walking into the living room, where he saw Amy standing there, her arms crossed and a somewhat sad, somewhat upset look on her face. Shit. 

-

“We need to talk, Mark.” Amy didn’t wait for her boyfriend to respond before she told him what was going on. “I’m breaking up with you. I just…” she sighed sadly, pursing her lips and averting her gaze so she didn’t need to look at Mark, who was struggling to keep tears from spilling down his face. “I just don’t feel like we belong together. I’m sorry, Mark,” she said, tapping her foot against the floor, “but it’s over. I already packed my stuff and found a new apartment.” The girl wiped her eyes before sprinting out of the apartment, taking Henry with her and leaving Mark a crying mess. 

-

“Fuck, fuck, FUCK! This wasn’t supposed to happen!” Mark slid to the floor, holding his head in his hands. “I was supposed to stay with Amy, which would make me forget about..” he felt his stomach flutter when he remembered the kiss. “The fucking kiss. This wasn’t how it was supposed to fucking go,” Mark cried, angrily swiping tears away from his face. “I don’t even like Ethan. I’m straight, damn it!”

-

Ethan was still on his kitchen floor, sobbing uncontrollably. “What did I think would happen? I shouldn’t have ever been that fucking stupid. Fucking dumbass,” he said, sniffling as he stood up on shaky legs and made his way to the bedroom. Quickly stripping off his shirt he clambered into bed, hugging his knees to his chest and pulling the blanket over his head. He felt tired, but not in the normal way. Ethan didn’t know the right words to explain it, but he felt… drained. The one person he wanted, no, the one person he needed hated him, and it was all his fault. He wanted to talk to Mark, do something, but didn’t, and stayed under his blanket. 

-

Mark stood up, leaning his shoulder against the wall for support. “God fucking damn it,” he muttered, his hands balled up into fists. “I need to sleep. This is all just a bad dream,” the dark-haired man said, storming into his room. He lay on his bed, tossing and turning. Mark was used to having someone in bed with him, wether it was Amy or a stranger he’d taken home. Either way, he liked to have someone there with him, to comfort him. And now he didn’t. Fuck, he’d probably never have Amy with him, that’s what he really wanted. That was what he wanted, right? Ignoring his thoughts, Mark eventually fell into a restless sleep. 

***

“Oh, Mark,” Ethan moaned breathlessly, the younger boy’s hands making their way under Mark’s shirt and up his chest. “K-kiss me again, please,” he whimpered as Mark roughly kissed Ethan again, pinning him up against the wall, and Mark was getting hard, and so was Ethan, and Ethan’s quiet, pleasured noises making Mark go absolutely crazy. 

-

“Jesus, Ethan, I’ve been wanting to do this for so long, you have no clue,” Mark groaned, his hand moving towards the waistband on Ethan’s jeans, and now he was-

***

Mark woke up, sweaty and hard as a fucking rock. “Shit.” Did Mark really like Ethan? It all started to make sense, now, the banter and flirting and all the... interesting Unus Annus videos the 2 had made together. Mark knew he was into that kiss. Had he just been lying to himself all these years? “I need to apologize to Ethan, shit! And... take care of this” he mumbled before hopping into a cold shower. As soon as his heart rate went down, he relaxed and began to form a plan. “This will be okay. Everything will be fine.”

-


	3. Hi please ignore this chapter, the new one will be up soonz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi pls ignore this

ignore this oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how to delete chapters so. ahsjdjd sorry


	4. Fuck you, Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come on, Eth. We could both finally get what we want,” Mark murmured, taking Ethan’s hands in his and looking down at the smaller boy with teary eyes. “What do you say?”

Ethan heard frantic knocking on his door and stood up, his face twisted with worry. Who was at his house at…. 3 in the morning. He ran a hand through his hair, making sure he looked somewhat decent and not like a person who was up at 3am sobbing. Even though that’s what he was just doing. He opened the door, rubbing his eyes with his free hand before realizing who was at the door. 

-

“Ethan, please, can we talk? I’m, it’s just, I was, I don’t know what I was thinking,” Mark stammered, stumbling over his words as he gave a half-assed apology to Ethan. “Please,” he said, tears shining in his eyes, “let me in?” A small smile played on Ethan’s lips, the younger man looking slightly happy for a second. 

-

“Fine. Come in. Make yourself at home. Bitch.” He mumbled that last part to himself, plastering a fake smile onto his face and leading Mark to his kitchen before turning around. Sure, he still felt his face get flushed and his heartbeat go crazy when he saw Mark, but you know what? Ethan deserved better than Mark, didn’t he? Mark didn’t notice any of the banter or flirting Ethan had done, he didn’t notice Ethan following him around like a puppy, he didn’t even fucking care about Ethan’s feelings. 

-

“Holy shit, Eth, I don’t even know where to start, I mean..” Mark sat down on the countertop of Ethan’s kitchen, burying his head in his hands. “I’m so sorry, Eth,” he mumbled, making sure to not look at Ethan, even though he wanted to, so fucking badly. His face was a crimson shade of red, getting even redder as he spoke. “I thought I didn’t like you. I thought I liked Amy, but shit, I was so wrong. I… I like you, Ethan. A lot. I don’t know what I was thinking,” he said, his foot tapping against the side of a glass Ethan had set on the counter. “I should have realized, I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did… Jesus, I’m so sorry what I said made you so upset, I-”

-

Ethan’s eye twitched. What the fuck did Mark just say to him? “Fuck you, Mark,” Ethan said, starting to pace around the kitchen, his hands balled up into fists. “I really mean that! You’re just going to fuck with my emotions like this and then try to say you’re sorry that I got mad? I can’t even believe you, you arrogant piece of shit.” The boy was riled up now, shaking slightly and much more awake than before. He knew some of what he was saying was wrong, he knew that he should just accept Mark’s apology, but he couldn’t. “Why did you even react like that after I kissed you? I knew you liked it. You knew that you didn’t really want to get mad. So why did you, Mark? Why?”

-

“Ethan, are you kidding me? I was just…. surprised, ok? I don’t know why I acted like that. Eth, please,” he said, hopping off of the counter and walking towards Ethan. The tension in the room was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. “Come on, Eth. We could both finally get what we want,” Mark murmured, taking Ethan’s hands in his and looking down at the smaller boy with teary eyes. “What do you say?”

-

Ethan jerked his hands away from Marks, tears running down his face now. “No, Mark, did you not hear anything I just said? I said no! I don’t know, maybe I’m being dramatic right now, but I don’t really want to date an arrogant asshole that doesn’t fucking care about me! Now leave!” 

-

“... Fine,” Mark said, completely dumbfounded. “I’ll go, if…” he let out a choked sob before running out of Ethan’s house, upset, but also… turned on. “Are you fucking kidding me? After all that, I still like him? Dumbass,” he muttered to himself as he drove home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for posting that extra chapter, guys :’) anyways hope you like this one! i like angry Ethan but don’t worry there will eventually be a happy ending


	5. I guess we both kind of fucked up, huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan calls Mark. It ( thankfully ) goes very, very well.

Ethan stood at his door, shaking. He didn’t know what the fuck had just happened, why the hell he just did what he did, and he regretted ever word that had come out of his mouth. He wanted so badly to run after Mark, to tell him it was okay, to finally get what he wanted. But he couldn’t. Tears streamed down his face as he slowly sunk to the floor, not bothering to go to his room. He just lay there, trying his best to fall asleep, hoping that he’d eventually get Mark off of his mind. 

-

It was the next day. All Ethan could think about was Mark, how awful he’d made Mark feel, how he’d just.. broken Mark’s heart. 

-

Mark was a mess. First Amy, and now Ethan? He didn’t want to make any videos. He didn’t want to explain to his viewers why he didn’t want to make videos. He didn’t want to do anything, if he couldn’t do anything with Ethan. Was Ethan right? Was Mark really a selfish, egotistical jerk? “No,” he mumbled to himself. “We both fucked up, didn’t we? It’s not all my fault, right?” His phone rung, startling him out of his thoughts. “Hello?”

-

“M-mark…?” Ethan sniffled, wiping tears from his eyes. “I just, I wanted to, I..”

-

“Eth,” Mark said in a reassuring tone, a confused look on his face, “I’m really sorry. I fucked up, Eth, and I really don’t want to screw everything up, and I really, really like you, I don’t know how I didn’t notice it before, but I-” he tried to hold back a sob, hoping that Ethan would accept his apology. He knew he had fucked up, but he wanted Ethan so bad, he knew that Ethan wanted him. At least, that’s what he hoped. 

-

And for once, what Mark was hoping for happened. “Mark,” Ethan murmured, a small smile playing at his lips. So Mark had really meant what he said, huh? “I need to apologize, too- I shouldn’t have done what I did. I guess we both kind of fucked up, huh?” He chuckled softly, and Mark almost melted. “I really like you, too, Mark,” the younger boy said, his face turning crimson. 

-

Mark was melting. Seriously, he was melting. Ethan was just so cute, he was everything Mark wanted and more. Every time he heard Ethan’s laugh on the call, his heart felt like it was exploding. He swore he could hear Ethan smiling through the phone. “Ethan, can you come over? Tomorrow, I mean,” Mark said, running his free hand through his hair anxiously. 

-

“Of course!! I mean, I could come over now, If you want- I think we’re both pretty awake,” Ethan joked, knowing he’d just go to Mark’s house later. 

-

“Holy shit, really? Yeah. Come over now,” Mark said, shivers running up his spine when he imagined what would happen once Ethan arrived. “I’ll see you soon, Ethan,” he purred, hanging up before Ethan could say anything else. “This should be fun,” he said to himself, grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is so short, my motivation just zoomed away for no reason- anyways, have some g a e content. I was thinking about having a sad ending, but like, no :) there will probably be some smut in the next chapter if i can figure out how to write it haha


End file.
